Number Eight
Number Eight, also known as Joseph, Naveen or Vishnu, is one of the Loric Garde who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians invaded. He relocated to India sometime later, now known to the locals as the mighty God, Vishnu. He is believed by Crayton to be the Garde meant to inherit Pittacus Lore's powers and defeat Setrákus Ra. Personality Eight is shown to be playful and carefree in everyday life, maybe because he saw himself with the sword at his death in the cave drawings in the himalayan mountains the first time he went there, as theorized by Six. It also shows his playful personality when Six landed in New Mexico, she was finding the others when she visions Eight cartwheeling through the dunes. Eight is also thankful and is a kind-hearted person. He might also have a romantic interest for Marina, kissing her when she found her chest. Physical Appearance Number Eight appears as a thin teenage boy with copper-toned skin and a well-defined muscular torso. He has long curly black hair as well as deep green eyes and full lips. History Number Eight travelled to India with his Cêpan Reynolds, not long after arriving on Earth. Reynolds met and fell in love with a human named Lola who Eight was suspcious of, due to looks she gave him. Eight was annoyed to find out that Reynolds had told Lola about their past and their mission, the pair fell out and became distant. Lola convinced them to go on a mountain hiking trip but once there, she endlessly tried to separate them. She later resorted to "Plan B" which involved calling the Mogadorians who attacked them. Lola and Reynolds were both killed and Eight, protected by the Loridas Charm survived and began to live in the mountains by himself. When wandering about the mountains, Eight happened upon a spiritual man called Devdan who told him about Hinduism and vishnu and trained him in martial arts. However, after a while Devdan did not return to their usual place and Eight was alone again, until he found General Grahish Sharma and his soldiers who identified him as Vishnu and vowed to protect him from evils. The Rise of Nine When Six, Marina, Ella and Crayton arrive in New Dehli he sends general Sharma to collect and bring them to his camp in the mountains. Where the must do a few tests so eight can be sure the are not the mogs. Legacies Shapeshifting Eight can shapeshift into any form, the most common avatars that he uses are the Ten avatars of Vishnu. So far he has shown three forms: A tortoise with a human head, a Giant with an axe and giant with Ten arms and a Lion head. It has also been said that when he first developed this legacy all he could transform into was a black bunny rabbit. Teleportation This legacy was one of the first that Eight discovered. Teleportation was first shown when he met Six, Seven, and Ten for the first time. It is shown that eleportation can only be done when Eight knows where he is going, and that he can teleport with many people at once, once he is in a Loralite deposit, which he calls "Doors". it may be that he can only teleport with Two people at a time since Six got to New Mexico when she chained her arms with Seven, while Seven and Ten were with Eight in Somalia. The Doors are: In a cave in the Himalayan Mountains, under the Gulf of Aden in Somalia, under the Stonehenge in England, and one might be in New Mexico. Eight mentioned that he can teleport to far places using the doors, when he first went to Somalia, and also some place as far as Easter Island. Telekinesis The ability to move things with the user(s) mind 'Water Walking' Eight can walk on water. 'Precognition' Eight has visions that allow him to see future events. Relationships *Reynolds - Eight loved his Cêpan as a father figure and the pair were very close, Eight remembers how Reynolds laughed all the time. However their relationship was strained when Reynolds fell in love with Lola, whom Eight did not trust. *Number Seven - Eight first met Marina when she took the first test, which is underwater. Marina described Eight to be handsome, as she can't take her eyes away from him. Eight later kissed Marina on the lips when she found his chest underwater. It is currenty unknown if they will start a romantic relationship. Though it may be possible because Gardes with a close number with each other, has a special bond, as stated by Six. (about her relationship with Marina.) Trivia *Number Six posed as Number Eight when she held with Katarina in the Mogadorian Cave. *Its been revealed that Number Eight is a boy. *Number Eight is believed to be as powerful as Pittacus Lore, the ruler of Lorien. *Number Eight's Earth Name is Joseph then Naveen. *It is shown that Six is in fact, stronger than Eight when Six was able to win when Eight and her wrestled underwater. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Garde